seiyuufandomcom_ko-20200213-history
사카키바라 유이
|English-이름 = Yui Sakakibara |명의 = 사카키바라 유이 |日本語-명의 = |English-명의 = Yui Sakakibara |사진 = 파일:사카키바라_유이.png |직업 = 성우, 싱어송 라이터 |소속사 = LOVE×TRAX Office |음반사 = 킹 레코드 |생년월일 = 10월 13일 (연령 미상) |출생지 = 일본 효고현 |혈액형 = O형 |별명 = 유이냥 |활동시작 = 1999년 |활동종료 = |데뷔역 = 여학생 |데뷔작품 = 트러블 쵸콜렛 |공식사이트 = LOVE×TRAX |블로그 = 공식 블로그 LOVE×log 무료해진 채 마구 그립니다 |트위터 = }} 인물소개 일본의 LOVE×TRAX Office 소속 성우 겸 싱어송 라이터. 성우 이외에도 작사, 작곡, 안무 등 다양한 일을 하며, 라이브나 PV 녹화에서는 백댄서 정도의 격렬한 댄스를 선보이고 있다. 특징 전연령 작품과 성인용 작품에서 명의를 바꾸지 않고 본명으로 활동하는 소수의 성우 중 하나이다(그 밖에 야마구치 캇페이, 이치죠 카즈야 등이 이러하다). 이력 성우가 되기 이전에는 NHK 홍백가합전 등에서 백댄서로서 활동하고 있었다. 당시 일거리는 많았지만 춤, 성우 일 모두 전문적인 교육을 받은 적이 없었다. 성우로서 처음 작품에 참여하게 된 것은 게임 <슈퍼로봇대전α>으로, 히나노 마요라는 명의로 주인공 중 한 명인 '레오' 역할을 맡았다. 2008년 8월 토라노아나 아키하바라 본점에서 열린 100명을 대상으로 한 앙케이트 '성인용 PC 게임 성우는 누구를 좋아하나요?'에서 6위에 올랐다. 에피소드 *본인은 한 가지 일에밖에 집중하지 못한다고 한다. 때문에 작사 등을 할 때는 집에 틀어박혀 짧은 시간 안에 집중력을 높여 작업한다고 밝혔다. 한 번은 집에서 작업 중 자전거를 도둑맞는 동안 그 사실을 깨닫지 못했다고 한다. 에로게 활동 명의 * 사카키바라 유이 (榊原 ゆい) * 마리아 (まりあ) * 츠다누마 마리 (津田沼 真利) *그밖에 히나노 마요 (雛野 まよ)라는, 콘솔 게임 <슈퍼로봇대전> 시리즈의 <슈퍼로봇대전α>에서 사용한 명의가 있다. 출연작품 (19금) *'굵은 글씨'는 메인 캐릭터. *사카키바라 유이는 성우활동 초기의 소수 작품을 제외하고, 성인 컨텐츠에서도 별도의 명의를 사용하지 않는다. 컬러 카드가 붙지 않은 작품은 모두 본인 명의로 참여한 작품. 성인용 미소녀 게임 ;1999년 *앨범 안의 미소 (스가다이라 유즈) ;2000년 * 좋아햇! (신바시 리나) ※츠다누마 마리 명의 ;2002년 *좀 더 억지로라도! (아사기 모에미) *학원 카운셀러 (오오다테 아키코) * "Hello, world." (아리하라 나츠미) ※마리아 명의 ;2003년 *세프레☆신드롬 (버드리너드 실버) *아네모네 (진구지 후타바) *to… (오가사와라 미호) ;2004년 *최종시험 고래 (미카게 니이나) *얼굴없는 달 (쿠라키 스즈나) *6개의 별 반짝 (호쿠토, 아라키 미야코) * 능욕 유부녀 여학원 ~음옥의 야간 유부녀 조교 학교~ 2부 (미토네 카오루) ※마리아 명의 ;2005년 *가냘픈 세계의 마지막에 (오우미 치후유) *Gift ~기프트~ (코노사카 키리노) *이 푸른 하늘에 약속을 (미즈키 와카나) *처음의 도움 (모모노 유우키) *해피니스! (카미사카 하루히) ;2006년 *H2O -FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND- (야쿠모 하마지) *요츠노하 (네코미야 노노) **소꿉친구와의 생활방식 (네코미야 노노) *오타쿠☆전속력으로 (후지야마 요시츠키) *첫사랑 나데시코 (야마토 마소라) *스피땅 -in the Phantasmagoria (셰나) *해피니스! 리럭스 (카미사카 하루히) *봄사랑*아가씨 ~아가씨 화원에 어서우세요.~ (하야사카 우미) *공주님 늠름하게! (아틸린) *브라반! -The bonds of melody- (나카노시마 타에) *PRISM ARK (프리시아) *폿토 -Rondo for Dears- (오가타 키미카) ;2007년 *아앗 아가씨잇 (시호 카오리) *아르페지오 ~그대빛깔의 멜로디~ (키타미 치사토) *E×E (카미고료 마도카) *칸나비 (메이) *스위트! (미도 하오리) *타임 리프 (아유무) *Chu×Chu 아이돌 (츄츄 아스트람, 나카우치 치유, 츄아 츄람) **Chu×Chu 파라다이스 (츄츄 아스트람, 나카우치 치유, 츄아 츄람) *Dies irae -Also sprach Zarathustra- (마리이) *장화 신은 데코 (아리후리 카사네) *FairChild -페어차일드- (하즈미 코토리) *해피☆마가렛트! (미나하세 카린 오르탄시아) *피아쟝피아캐롯 시리즈의 파생작품. 마작 게임이다. (키노시타 레오나) *피아노의 숲의 만개한 아래 (카미모리 사쿠노, 코노하나) *Figurehead (에올리아) *메이드와 마술사 (오우키 혼도 크리미아) *√after and anotherH2O -FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND-의 외전격인 작품. (야쿠모 하마지) ;2008년 *콘체르토 노트 (나나기 세이카) ;2009년 *사쿠라사쿠라 (타카다씨, 타치바나 쿠루미) *천신란만 -LUCKY or UNLUCKY!? (아사기 코타로) ※OP 테마송도 담당. ;2010년 *멜크리아 ~물의 수도에 사랑의 꽃다발을~ (타카모리 히미코) *새벽의 호위 (니카이도 아야) *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 2명의 엘더 (사소우 우타노) *하늘을 우러러 구름 높이 (민트) *사랑과 선거와 초콜렛 (아리아케 미에루) *Orange Memories (아카시 코코로) *아자나엘 (후지미 에나) *Chu×Chu 아이돌2 -melodies×memories- (타카마치 유키노, 츄노 츄람츄노 츄람은 두 히로인이 합체한 형태로, 두 명의 인격이 공존하고 있다. 이를 사카키바라 유이와 우에노 치히로와 파트를 나누어 연기한다., 나카우치 치유) ;2011년 *사쿠라사쿠라 FESTIVAL! (타치바나 쿠루미) 성인용 애니메이션 출연작품 (전연령) TV 애니메이션 ;1999년 *트러블 쵸콜렛 (여학생) ;2006년 *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 (카지우라 히사코) *슈퍼로봇대전 OG -디바인 워즈- (레오나 가슈타인) *해피니스! (카미사카 하루히) ;2007년 *PRISM ARK (프리시아) ※제11화의 아이캐치 일러스트 담당이기도 하다. ;2008년 *H2O -FOOTPRINTS IN THE SAND- (야쿠모 하마지) *CHAOS;HEAD (키시모토 아야세) ;2009년 *냥코이! (쿠마네코) ;2010년 *슈퍼로봇대전 OG -디 인스펙터- (레오나 가슈타인) OVA ;2003년 *란제리 전사 빠삐용 로제 (프틸라) ;2008년 *하루코이*오토메 ~아가씨 화원에 어서오세요.~ (하야사카 우미) *요츠노하 (네코미야 노노) ;2010년 *길 잃은 elle 남자 아가씨 (마츠카제 우메자에몬) 동인 애니메이션 ;2007년 *별의 기억 (호라이산 카구야) ※C73 겨울코믹 출시. 웹 애니메이션 ;2007년 *최종시험 고래 (미카게 니이나) 게임 *슈퍼로봇대전 시리즈 (레오나 가슈타인) **슈퍼로봇대전α ※히나노 마요 명의 **슈퍼로봇대전α for Dreamcast ※히나노 마요 명의 **슈퍼로봇대전 OG ORIGINAL GENERATIONS **슈퍼로봇대전 OG 외전 온라인 게임 *라텔 이미지송 이 게임의 아바타 의상은 사카키바라의 의상을 본따 제작되었다. 라디오 *미나토의 언덕 라디오 *LOVE×래디오 / 우라VE×래디오 *호비라지 / 우라 호비라지 *프리즘 나이트 시리즈 **프리즘 나이트 **프리즘 나이트II **프리즘 나이트 프린세스 **프리즘 나이트III *해피니스! 미즈호자카 학교 교내방송 *윈드밀 Presents 해피니스! 정보국 *소녀 유니언 결성! 마이와 유이의 유그드라디오 *라테라지 *노노의 라디오 *천신란만! 오오러의 폭풍! ~마이너스 이온이 나오고 있어요~ TV *제50회, 제51회 NHK 홍백가합전 (스즈키 아미의 백댄서로 참여) *Akiba-POP 제너레이션! 제1회 (MONDO21 TV) *☆역시!☆ 애니송 정말 좋아!! ~우타히메로부터의 꿈의 선물~ (SUN TV, 2007년 10월) *애니메TV2000년 10월부터 시작된 애니메이션 정보 프로그램. 사회는 후지타 사키. (게스트 출연) *아니테레 Presents 애니송 플러스+ (TV Tokyo, 2009년 6월분 나레이션 담당, 게스트 출연) 기타 *마츠키 미유, 무라타 아유미, 노가와 사쿠라, 미야자키 우이의 안무 *2005년 와세다 대학에 마유와 함께 출연 디스코그라피 싱글 #jewelry days (2004년 8월 27일 발매, HBMS-011) #이 꽃이 필 무렵 (2005년 8월 29일 발매, HBMS-028) #Eternal Destiny (2005년 9월 30일 발매, HBMS-030) #Imitation (2006년 4월 14일 발매, HBMS-035) #매지컬★제너레이션 (2006년 10월 25일 발매, ZMCZ-3041) #Again (2006년 10월 25일 발매, KICM-3134) #Far Away (2007년 4월 6일 발매, LTXS-005) #그리고 나는...／RISE (2007년 10월 24일 발매, ZMCZ-3681/ZMCZ-3682) #SHINING STAR (2007년 10월 25일 발매, LTXS-006) #한쪽 날개의 이카로스 (2008년 1월 25일 발매, BRDF-3100) #사랑하는 기억 / 바램 (2008년 2월 29일 발매, GNCA-0089) #사랑의 불꽃 (2008년 4월 23일 발매, FVCG-1027/FVCG-1028) #Soon／러브 라이스 (2008년 7월 23일 발매, KDSD-00226) #영속의 사랑 (2008년 9월 24일 발매, FVCG-1039/FVCG-1050) #Try Real! (2008년 10월 29일 발매, GNCA-0128) #월성의 창염곡 (20080년 11월 26일 발매, QECB-90001/QECB-1) #Love Island (2008년 12월 24일 발매, LTXS-007) #검의 춤 (2009년 2월 4일 발매, QECB-14) #KoIGoRoMo／Eternal Snow (2009년 3월 25일 발매, VGCD-1036) #Marionette (2009년 4월 17일 발매, LTXS-008) #Déjà vu／Silky Rain (2009년 10월 7일 발매, FVCG-1099) #냥더풀! (2009년 10월 21일 발매, PCCG-90040/PCCG-90041) #잎새로 비치는 햇살의 소르디노 (2009년 11월 25일 발매, FVCG-1097) #Happy⇔Lucky X'mas♪ (2009년 12월 18일 발매, LTXS-009) #혼돈의 오라토리오 (2010년 2월 10일 발매, QECB-20) #Let's start now (2010년 7월 30일 발매, LTXS-010) #LOVE×Quartet 2010 (2010년 12월 24일 발매, LTXS-011) 앨범 #yuithm (2006년 1월 27일 발매, LTXA-001) #HONEY (2006년 9월 22일 발매, HBMC-029) #princess (2007년 9월 21일 발매, LTXA-003) #JOKER (2008년 9월 10일 발매, KICS-1391) #LOVE×singles (2009년 7월 3일 발매, LTXA-005) #Yeeeeell! (2009년 8월 26일 발매, KICS-1496) #EVERGREEN (2009년 11월 26일 발매, QECB-910003) #You♡I (2010년 2월 3일 발매, FVCG-1102/FVCG-1103) #BLOODY TUNE (2010년 8월 25일 발매, KICS-91607/KICS-1607) DVD *HAPPY☆LOVE×라이브2006 (2007년 4월 29일 발매DreamParty 오사카 2007 봄 선행판매 일자. 정규판매는 같은 해 6월 1일 시작했다.) *:2006년 10월 8일 생일 라이브 콘서트 수록. 사정상 실제 콘서트상 마지막에서 2번째로 선보인 '기적의 인연'은 실리지 못했다. *HAPPY☆LOVE×라이브2007 (2008년 5월 30일 발매) *:2007년 10월 21일 시나가와 스텔라볼에서 열린 생일 라이브 콘서트 수록. *LOVE×clips 01 (2009년 2월 27일 발매) *:이 꽃이 필 무렵부터 JOKER까지 총 13개의 PV를 수록. 또한 PV로 수록되는 jewelry days, Eternal Destiny는 샘플 녹음이 포함되어 있다. *HAPPY☆LOVE×라이브2008 (2009년 4월 30일 발매) *:2008년 10월 4일, 시부야 CCLemon 홀에서 열린 생일 라이브 콘서트 수록. 드라마CD *CHAOS;HEAD 드라마CD (키시모토 아야세) *Gift ~기프트~ 드라마CD 시리즈 (코노사카 키리노) *PRISM ARK 레인보우~☆드라마CD 시리즈 (프리시아) *#교장의 시련장 PROVING GROUNDS OF THE "KOUCHOU SENSEI" *#프리즘 학예회 스페셜 신설? PRISM ARK! *#초마법합체신 프리즈맥스 아크 *PRISM ARK 드라마CD 시스터 헬 프리즘 변화 *가냘픈 세계의 마지막에 드라마CD 시리즈 (오우미 치후유) *솔페이지 드라마CD 시리즈 (미야후지 카구라) **드라마CD <벚꽃 화원에 어서오세요> **드라마CD Season2 <여름의 추억> **드라마CD Season3 <겨울의 한 장면> **솔페이지(PSP) 한정판 특전 드라마CD **솔페이지(Windows) 'la finale', Amazon특전 드라마CD <한가을의 보름달 아래서> *플레이★스테셔너리 드라마CD 시리즈 (하루미) 테마송 및 캐릭터송 *CHAOS;HEAD ~TRIGGER 3~ 키시모토 아야세 *CHAOS;HEAD 판타즘(FES) CD 시리즈 **그 과오의 계약에 피를 (PC 게임 삽입곡) **책의 미사 (TVA 삽입곡) **알렐루야의 복음 / 밀교의 목걸이 (Xbox360 게임 ED 주제가&삽입곡) **~PHANTASM~ End Prophecy **운명의 파르팔라 (Xbox360 게임 ED 주제가) **기원의 바이올렛트 (Xbox360 게임 ED 주제가) *Gift ~기프트~ 미니 보컬 앨범 코노사카 키리노 캐릭터송 <인연은 은의 실> *"Hello, world." <붓챠케! 헬로 월드> (아리하라 나츠미) *PRISM ARK(TVA) 오리지널 사운드트랙 with 프리즘 나이트 프린세스 ※자켓 일러스트도 담당. *PRISM ARK ~프리즘 하트 에피소드2~ 스페셜 사운드 패키지 RED/ORANGE/BLUE (프리시아) *PRISM ARK PRIVATE SONG Vol.1 <이 사랑을 위해서> *냥코이!(TVA) 삽입곡 <네코네코 온도> *별의 기억 (호라이산 카구야) *요츠노하 보이스 드라마 140센티의 눈사람 (네코미야 노노) *요츠노하 ~눈이 녹아내린다, 그 전에~ (네코미야 노노) *소녀는 언니를 사랑하고 있다 ~한여름의 코스모스/초가을의 모리화~ (사쿠라이 나오) *좋아햇! (신바시 리나) *츄아 츄람 보컬 콜렉션 (츄아 츄람 feat.사카키바라 유이) *카노콘 SE(TVA&PS 게임) 캐릭터 보컬 앨범 <카노콘 나이스 바디> *콘네코 오디오 콜렉션 *해피니스! 캐릭터송 Vol.1 카미사카 하루히 with 사카키바라 유이 *해피니스! 디럭스 캐릭터 ED 콜렉션 Vol.I 카미사카 하루히 *해피니스! <겨울의 발렌타인 데이> (카미사카 하루히) 연재물 ;산케이 스포츠 연예면 칼럼 (격주 일요일) *사카키바라 유이와 함께 오타쿠가 되어보자! *사카키바라의 시부야 전속력으로 주석 같이 보기 *LOVE×TRAX Office *나루세 미아 *아구미 아토 *모모이 하루코 외부 문서 *사카키바라 유이 공식 홈페이지 LOVE×TRAX *사카키바라 유이 공식 블로그 LOVE×log *사카키바라 유이 블로그 '徒然なるままに描き散らします' *starchild - 사카키바라 유이 공식 프로필 *도키메키 판타지 라텔 이미지송 프로젝트 - 사카키바라 유이 페이지 분류:일본성우 분류:일본 여성우 분류:에로게 성우